maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gangplank/Jacky 50A
Biography Gangplank is a character from the famous online game League Of Legends. Gangplank was the son of the dread pirate of Bilgewater, Vincent The Shadow, which is one of the most feared and wealthy pirate in Bilgewater, and Blue Flame Island. His father, Vincent wants Gangplank to grow strong and tough in Bilgewater, since in Bilgewater, pirates are not known for their compassion. And Vincent thinks that it would be a shame if he raised his son, Plank with all the richness. As so, Vincent became extremely hard to Plank. It might be a suffering to Plank, but as soon as he grew up, he became the most ruthless pirate in all of Bilgewater. In his 18th birthday, he made his father proud, by killing his own father, Vincent and stole his ship, the Dead Pool. Later, he joined the League Of Legends to represent.... well, Bilgewater and claim the title "The Pirate King". Class Scrapper * Gains Close Quarter Combat when attacking or being attacked by an Infiltrator and performs follow up attack that are True Strike. * Vulnernable to Bruisers. Bruisers gains enraged after attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. Tactician * Gains Tactical Maneuvers and an extra turn, and deals more damage to Blasters. Takes less damage from Blasters. * Vulnernable to Infiltrators. Infiltrators gains Combat Reflexes and counters Tacticians. Recruit *Requires 48 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *"Well agent, these Incursions do send me some Scurvies! But then, let's board our enemies and slaughter them!" Passives Ruthless Pirate *Gains both advantage and disadvantages of the Scrapper and Tactician class. *Attacking a Bruiser doesn't trigger Bruiser's enraged. Also applies when being attacked by Bruisers. *Attacking an Infiltrator doesn't trigger combat reflexes and the counter attack and does 3 follow-up attacks. Also applies when being attacked by Infiltrators. The Saltwater Scourge *Deals 50% and increasingly more damage against debuffed enemies and enemies who have high health in battle. *Chance to attack all 3 enemies in the battle after attacking one enemy. *Does a follow-up attack not just to Infiltrators, but also in normal attacks. *Places Intimidated on all enemies after attacking twice. Shiver Me Timbers, Yarrrr! *Chance to add Stealthy and True Strike to all of Plank's attacks. *Cannot be debuffed by non-harmful-damage-over-time debuffs. *Chance to join an ally's attack after placing Intimidated to all enemies. No Hold Backs, Mate! *When an ally, or all allies have -70% health, Gangplank will buff all allies/the ally who has -70% health with Rising Up. *When all allies gains Rising Up, allies' attacks will have True Strike. Actions Grog Soaked Blade (Level 1) *2 hits. *Melee slashing attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Scurvy Ol' Poison: Takes damage over time, reduces damage and defense by 25% and cannot be removed. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Bleeding: Takes damage over time and takes extra damage after doing a hostile action. *Special Properties: **Bilgewater Strike: May cause random debuffs on enemies. Parrrley (Level 2) *1 hit. *Ranged gun attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Targeted: Attacks against targets with this debuff are guaranteed to be hit and crit. **Triggered Up: The next attack against targets with this debuff will remove every damage-over-time debuffs on the enemy, causing the damage-over-time debuffs to deal massive damage to the targets with this. *Grants: **(Gangplank) Regain Stamina: Recovers 40% stamina. **(Gangplank) Blood Drain: Restores 10% health to Gangplank and Plank gains 30% health every turn. *Special Properties: **Ignore Defense: Damage ignores enemy's defense stat. Support Me Team! (Level 6) *Multi Function (See below). Remove Scurvy (Level 6A) *Buff heal. *Buffs Gangplank himself. *Grants **(Gangplank) Scurvy Removal: Gains 10% health regeneration and removes and prevents new debuffs for 4 turns. *Special Properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after this action. Raise Morale (Level 6B) *Buff. *Buffs all allies. *Grants: **(All allies) Morale Boost: Increases attack, defense, evasion and accuracy. **(Self) Excited: Chance to grant a random ally a random buff and a random enemy a random debuff. Cannon Barrage (Level 9) *20 hits. *Ranged explosion attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Serious Burning: Takes damage over time and reduces defense by 50%, and chance to fail an attempt to attack. **Battle Wounds: Chance to be inflicted by 10 debuffs in the next turn. Stats *Health: 3/5 *Stamina: 4/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 1/5 *Accuracy: 5/5 *Evasion: 5/5 Category:Heroes Category:League of Legends Category:Male Category:Video Games